Business Casual
by purpledragon6
Summary: Drabbles centered around Tulip and Junior, both romantic and platonic.
1. Chapter 1

**Business Casual**

 **A/N: TulipxJunior Drabbles: Chapter 1:  
**

* * *

Tangled up in safety cables, her own hair, and a child on the floor- Not a good way to start off a Monday, but when you had a pod that won't close, and an impending phone conversation to deal with- You tended not to sweat the finer details. It wasn't Tulip's favorite way to deal with things, but since being promoted to co-owner of Stork Mountain, they were things she had to put up with in any way possible. So, balancing the cellphone between her shoulder and ear, she struggled to lift the new baby yet again into his pod, but now the baby refused to budge from his spot on the floor. With a heavy sigh, she half listened to the conversation, and half wrestled with the child and the lines until, at last, she gave up and returned fully to the conversation.

"Mom, I didn't hear that, I was trying to- are you even listening?" A voice belonging to an older woman called back through the phone, causing Tulip to drag the phone hurriedly away from her ear. "Guess not..."

This woman was Jane Johnson, the newly found, adopted mother of the woman on the other line, who had welcomed the girl into her home just a month before she was promoted and moved back to Stork Mountain. She was honestly the most understanding person, who did not seem to mind that the her daughter had decided not to move in with the rest of the family. However, she only seemed to be okay with it as long as Tulip called her on an almost hourly basis... Even if it was during her shift at work.

"Yes, honey. I AM still listening." Mrs. Johnson exclaimed, sounding somewhat offended by her daughter's assumption. "Are you doing something? You sound like you're doing something."

"Yes! Junior and I were just about to make a delivery-"

"Oh! Put Junior on the line, I want to talk to him." The woman said suddenly, a certain love lining her tone. "You know, I really like Junior. Hes good for you."

"O-okay?" Tulip stuttered, a tad creeped out by that last part, but never the less, she settled the phone onto her shoulder and turned her head upward. "Junior! My mom wants to talk to you!"

From a short distance away, Junior paused what he was doing and tensed up when he realized that there were still a few things he needed to complete before the thought of leaving was even an option- and one more thing had just been added. Quickly, the stork rushed over and plucked up the phone.

Since they would be gone for a little while, he felt that politely declining or at least shutting down one phone call wouldn't hurt... How wrong he would be.

"Good morning ma'am, you actually caught us at a bad time, we were-." Junior greeted, stopping to casually pat their delivery on the head.

"Thanks. I just woke up actually to call my daughter." The woman laughed a little. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just about to leave, actually." Junior reminded her.

Slowly, he peaked to see what Tulip was doing, hoping that she might give him some stage hand directions or something to help with the ending of the call. However, she was too busy with the baby to even bother with helping him with this call.

"Bye bye." The baby said quickly, trying to reach for the phone while Tulip struggled with the pod.

"That is sweet." The stork commented with a soft chuckle before shaking his head. "Anyhow, ma'am- We really outta cut this short, since we have a job to do-"

"I'm sure you can spare just a FEW minutes to talk to me, hun." Mrs. Johnson said, somewhat ignoring what she had just been told. "So, have you asked my daughter out yet?"

"What-?"

The baby boy squeaked in protest loudly in the background, but that didn't last long as he soon took interest in Tulip's hair, which he promptly began to pull at harshly. Junior reached for her to help, and he was at her side instantly, playing with the baby's tiny hands trying to get them away from her. Turning her head, Tulip looked ready to smack the phone out of his hands. Junior, who was still helplessly listening to his friend's mother's overly-bubbly words at how talkative the new baby was and how smart he was bound to be in the future.

"Lets hope hes not this energetic during the trip..." The red-head laughed, loud enough apparently for Mrs. Johnson to hear.

"I wouldn't count on it, sweety." The older woman asked, knowing full well somehow. "Put her back on the phone! I haven't talked to her in ages!"

"Mother! You JUST talked to me." Tulip said with a shake of the head. "And we don't have time to, ugh-"

"Yeah, we kinda-"Before Junior could finish, the phone was snatched up by the woman, who in turn casually waved him off to take care of the baby.

Junior rolled his eyes and shook his head as he went to pick up the baby carefully. Knowing those two, by the time either of them actually managed to hang up the phone, they would have already had time to not only make the delivery, but also visit the woman. Which was, in total, a distance of at least 52 hours. This wasn't even an over-exaggeration (Well maybe it was), regardless, they would be off of the phone by the time they got there, which would be again, 52 hours from now.

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW, ma'am!" Junior called so that both women could hear as he grabbed Tulip's suitcase and rushed out the front door. "I'm leaving with or without you, Tulip!"

"I gotta go, I'll call you later!" Tulip groaned, finally hanging up. "Wait up, Junior!"

"Hurry then!"


	2. Jasper of Stork Resources

Jasper sat at his desk, in his cubicle, at Stork Mountain. Ever since he had been given his job as a stork back, he always felt tense in the office. Even when he was by himself, like he was currently and away from the babies, he still felt off. He felt an ever present sadness weighing heavy in his heart whenever the children were taken to their parents, as well as an overwhelming fear that he would shatter another beacon or worse- hurt one of the babies by accident!

"I-its a good thing I've been moved to the SR department." He sighed in relief, glancing up at the clock. "And almost quitting time for those two... I hope they're okay..."

Leaning back in his chair, the old stork glanced at the frame photo on his desk. It was of Tulip, her biological family, and Junior when they first met. Jasper had it framed and kept it at his desk for times like this when he couldn't be with his baby and friend/boss. The pair in question were currently out on a delivery that wasn't too far from the mountain. Just a short trip, but to Jasper, it felt like they were taking their sweet time. It only felt, because the door swung open seconds after he spoke outloud.

"Hope is a the thing with feathers." Junior announced loudly, though grumpily.

"Junior! Is everything alright?" Jasper gasped, fumbling around for a pad of paper and a pencil in case he had to file a report.

"Everythings fine, but this delivery took forever and Tulip nearly crashed the company car... For the fifth time, Jasper!"

Jasper couldn't help by chuckle softly, as he spotted the red-headed woman at the top of the stairs just a short distance off from the door. She was smiling sheepishly, but seemed to gain back her confidence when Jasper motioned for her to join them.

"Doors open, Tulip!" He called, watching the girl race to the top of the stairs and into the office.

"Sup, J-dad!" Tulip greeted, plopping herself down in a nearby chair. "Did Junior tell you about our "minor-fender-bender" yet? Because I just want to say- He started it! It was all his fault!"

"I did NOT start it! We were playing red-light/green-light and SHE cheated first!" The younger of the two storks shot back.

"And so Junior started yelling, and I don't do yelling while driving, so I punched him-" Tulip continued.

"So she punches me, and lets go of the wheel, and suddenly we're spinning out of control-"

"I had my foot on the wheel, so NO, I didn't let go of it completely!" Green eyes turned venomous suddenly.

"How were you two playing red light/green light in a car?" Jasper asked, fumbling to take everything down.

"Isn't that the game where you spy something thats usually the colour on the stop light-"

"No, thats I-Spy- Not important!" Jasper exclaimed, standing up suddenly, stopping when he noticed that only Junior was left in the room. "Tulip..."

Upon hearing her name, the woman innocently stuck her head back into the room as quietly as she had attempted to sneak away. She slunk back into the room, and dropped herself back in her chair, clearly disappointed that she hadn't been able to get further away before her father saw her. However, his reflexes were quicker than her's as he spun around quickly to fix her.

"It sounds like you two are having a problem working together as a team, which can be dangerous." Jasper said to them with a gentle frown.

"Darn it..." Tulip muttered bitterly. "Not this lecture again..."

"Watch your language." Jasper scolded, fixing his pencils. "Here at Stork Mountain, we strive to NOT break anymore beacons and prevent a child from meeting their biological families-"

"And we haven't! At least... Not yet." Junior sighed, shagging his shoulders.

"Hes right... We're sorry and we'll try to work on our behavior at work." Tulip huffed, turning to Junior. "I'm sorry, Junior."

"Thats my girl." Jasper laughed, then turning to Junior a little. "Do you have anything to say to Tulip?"

"Yes, I'm sorry... THAT YOU CHEAT AT CAR GAMES!" Junior announced, followed by a harsh yell and tackle from Tulip.

A look of annoyance and fatherly pride washed over Jasper's face as he calmly stood up and went to get the fire extinguisher (the foam usually served as a distraction that broke up fights among teams sometimes), watching as his proud, independent child held her own against her co-worker who was too gentleman to actually hit her back. Despite their occasional spats, it did Jasper's heart good knowing that he was now in charge of keeping teams together and usually seemed to do a decent job at- well, his job. For the most part-


End file.
